Don Kichot z La Manchy/K7/08
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym opisany jest dalszy ciąg poprzedniej i inne nie mniej ważne. Sancho, widząc upadającą Dolorydę, rzekł: — Na kości wszystkich moich Pansów! Nigdym nic podobnego nie słyszał, nawet mojemu panu nigdy przez mózg podobna awantura nie przeszła. A niech cię sto tysięcy diabłów na dno piekielne zawlecze, przeklęty czarowniku Malambrunie. Czyż nie mogłeś znaleźć innej kary, zamiast okudłać te dziewczyny jak pudle? Lepiej było, przerznąwszy im nozdrza, kazać nosem gadać. Zawsze byłoby im z tym lepiej, bo dziś założyłbym się o swojego osła, że nie miałyby nawet czym zapłacić golibrodzie. — To prawda — odpowie jedna z dam — że nie mamy ani grosza na ogolenie się, dlatego musimy używać plastrów z żywicą, które przykładając do twarzy, odrywamy z całej siły i przez czas jakiś mamy twarze gładkie jak pięty. — I w królestwie Kandii — ozwie się druga — znajdują się kobiety, które wyrywają włosy i naprawiają brwi niekształtne, lecz my zbyt poczciwe jesteśmy, aby oddawać się w ręce podobnym stworzeniom. W tej chwili hrabina Trifaldi powróciła do zmysłów i zwracając się do Don Kichota, rzecze: — Błagam cię, wielki i niezwyciężony panie, wybaw nas od nieszczęść i wielkich bród naszych. — Jakimże sposobem mogę to uczynić? — zapytał Don Kichot. — Trzeba udać się z nami do królestwa Kandii — odpowie Doloryda. — Lądem jest pięć tysięcy mil drogi, lecz przez powietrze w prostej linii nie ma jak trzy tysiące dwieście pięćdziesiąt, a olbrzym Malambrum oświadczył, że jak tylko spotkamy naszego wybawcę, to on przyśle po niego z wygodnym siedzeniem bieguna, nienarownego, tego samego drewnianego konia, na którym Piotr z Prowansji wykradł piękną Magelonę''Piotr z Prowansji wykradł piękną Magelonę'' — nawiązanie do fr. romansu rycerskiego z XV w. o przygodach Piotra z Prowansji i księżniczki neapolitańskiej Magelony (a. Magielony, jak w pierwszym pol. przekładzie anonimowy, pochodzącym z ok. 1570 r. Historia o Magielonie, królewnie neapolitańskiej; imię księżniczki odpowiada nazwie miasta Maguelonne, znajdującego się nieopodal Montpellier).. Koń ten leci jak strzała, a trzymając za kolec, który mu ze łba wyrasta, kierować nim można. Koń ten, wedle tradycji, jest dziełem mędrca Merlina, który pożyczył go Piotrowi z Prowansji, wielkiemu przyjacielowi swemu, i odtąd nikt inny na nim nie siedział. Malambrun tylko za pomocą czarów przywłaszczył go sobie i jeździ na nim po całym świecie, i tak: dziś jest we Francji, jutro w Ameryce, a pojutrze w Chinach być może. A co najlepsze, że koń ten nie je, nie śpi i nie psuje nigdy podków. Tak gładko zaś płynie po powietrzu, że jeździec może trzymać pełną szklankę w ręku, nie wylawszy kropelki. Dlatego to piękna Magelona tak lubiła jeździć za siodłem. — Oho! co do lekkiego noszenia, nie ma jak mój osioł — zawołał Sancho. — Niech żyje mój szarak! Po powietrzu nie lata, ale po ziemi wyzwałbym nawet drewnianą szkapę Malambruna. — Koń ten — rzecze dalej Doloryda — może przybyć tej nocy jeszcze. Tak mi czarnoksiężnik obiecał. — A wiele osób wsiąść na niego może? — zapytał Sancho. — Tylko dwie — odpowie Doloryda — zazwyczaj rycerz i giermek jego. — A jak ten koń się nazywa, łaskawa pani? — zapytał powtórnie Sancho. — Ten koń nie nazywa się ani Bellerofon, nazwany Pegazem, ani Bucefał Aleksandra Wielkiego, ani Złotouzdny Rollanda, ani Bayard Renauda z Montabanu, ani też Frontin Rogera. Nie nosi także Bootesa, ani Pirytusa nazwiska, które mają słońca rumaki. Nie nazywa się również Orelio, którego nieszczęśliwy Rodryg, ostatni król Gotów dosiadał... — Ja też nie pytam o to, jak on się nie nazywa — rzecze Sancho — myślę tylko, że ponieważ nie nosi żadnego ze sławnych nazwisk, nie rozumiałby także, gdybym nań Rosynancie zawołał. A Rosynant to koń mego pana, który nie ustępuje w niczym żadnemu z wyżej wymienionych. — Bardzo wierzę — odpowie hrabina — ale ten ma właściwe sobie miano, bo zowie się Chevillard, lekki, bo jest z drzewa suchego, na łbie ma kolec i wyśmienicie nosi. — Chciałbym go zobaczyć — rzecze Sancho — lecz wsiąść na niego nie myślę. Siedzieć na drewnie bez siodła, nigdy! Nie myślę odparzyć sobie siedzenia dla cudzej przyjemności. Komu broda szkodzi, niech ją sobie goli, co do mnie, nie myślę panu memu służyć w jego podróży. Nie sądzę, aby obecność moja potrzebna była do wyzwolenia od bród, tak jak do odczarowania pani Dulcynei. — Przeciwnie! bez ciebie za nic wszystko — odpowie hrabina. — Nieprawda! nieprawda! — rzecze Sancho — co giermkowie mają wspólnego z awanturami swoich panów? Panowie zabierają sobie całą chwałę, nam zostawiając zgryzoty. Gdyby choć historyk pisząc, powiedział: „Ten lub ów rycerz dokonał tej lub owej awantury, lecz z pomocą tego a owego giermka, bez którego nic by nie uczynił”, to co innego! Ale oni sobie piszą prościuteńko: „Don Paralipomenon o trzech gwiazdach pokonał sześć pokus, tyleż straszydeł” i nic nie wspominają o giermku, jakby go wcale na świecie nie było. Dlatego niech mój pan sam sobie pojedzie. Winszuję mu bardzo! Nie jestem zazdrosny i zostanę tu w towarzystwie księżnej pani. Być może, że za powrotem zastanie interes pani Dulcynei na dobrej drodze, bo jak tylko nie będę miał nic lepszego do roboty, obetnę sobie należycie skórę. — Posłuchaj, przyjacielu Sancho — rzecze księżna. — Jeżeli koniecznie potrzeba, iżbyś towarzyszył swojemu panu, prosimy cię wszyscy, uczyń to, przyznasz bowiem, że dla próżnego strachu nie można zostawić w tak smutnym stanie twarzy tych pań. — Wielka mi rzecz! — odpowie Sancho. — Mój dziadek miał większą brodę, a do śmierci nie stracił apetytu. Żeby to chodziło o wyzwolenie jakichś pokutnic, albo podrzutków, nie mówię, ale latać na złamanie karku, ażeby pannom brody wylazły, chyba głupi to uczyni. Niech sobie innych głupców szukają. Że też muszą wszyscy zawsze z Sanchą Pansem, jak ze ślepą kobyłą, na targ wyjeżdżać. Wolałbym je wszystkie widzieć obrosłe jak owce lub osły, od największej do najmniejszej, niż kark kręcić dla ich miłości. — Uwziąłeś się na damy dworskie, przyjacielu, Sancho — rzecze księżna — i bardziej mi dokuczasz niż aptekarz z Toledo. To niesprawiedliwie z twojej strony. — Sancho pojedzie ze mną — rzecze Don Kichot — dlatego bądź spokojna, hrabino. Chciałbym, żeby Chevillard był już tu, a nauczę przeklętego olbrzyma, że nie można bezkarnie dawać zarostu tak dostojnym damom. — Niech cię Bóg wspiera, wielki rycerzu — rzecze Doloryda — ty jesteś tarczą uciśnionych i my biedne w tobie tylko pokładamy nadzieję. Dokądże się udamy w tym stanie? O czarowniku Malambrunie, dotrzymaj obietnicy, przysyłaj prędko niezrównanego Chevillarda! Niech pokuta nasza zakończy się już przecie. Teraz nastają straszliwe upały, cóż uczynimy nieszczęśliwe, gdy zapocą się brody nasze? Do stu tysięcy czartów! Boże, przebacz mi! ale cierpliwości brakuje. Hrabina Trifaldi, wyrzekłszy te słowa, w tak okropnej pogrążyła się boleści, że wszyscy przejęci nią zostali. Sancho beczał jak cielę i postanowił wreszcie towarzyszyć swemu panu, choćby do Antypodów. ----